


19/11/14

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is such a sentimental sap, Boys In Love, Fiances in love, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and Robert is no better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Two years since Ross Barton and Aaron Dingle stole Robert Sugden's car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised on tumblr, here's a car stealing anniversary fic! This honestly became so much more fluffy and almost unbearable than I had planned! I have a lot of feels right now evidently!

Robert had woken alone that morning. Aaron had said last night about something important he’d had to get sorted, but frankly Robert had been too busy thinking about his mouth on every part of his fiancé that he hadn’t been listening. So he woke that morning lamenting the warmth of his lover beside him. He came downstairs, dressed and ready to start the day, hoping in the back of his mind that he and Aaron could wangle a few hours together during lunch. He fixed his watch onto his wrist and reached out for his car keys, which were always left on the side cabinet by the front door. But they weren’t there.

He froze for a second, as if his mind wasn’t able to compute the lack of keys. Then he ducked down to look under the cabinet, looked back on the top as if they had magically appeared, and then sprinted to the living area to search. He had lifted cushions from the sofa and was about to open all the drawers in the kitchen cabinet when his phone pinged with a message. 

_A: looking for these?_

said the message from his boyfriend, along with a photo of him dangling the keys to Robert’s Porsche in his fingers.

_R: what are you doing with my keys?? Where are you?_

_A: ;P think really hard about what date it is_

Robert rolled his eyes. He had to get to work. He had about sixteen contracts to read through, along with drawing up a new one altogether for a special client. The date? What the fuck?

_R: Aaron i don’t have time for_

And then it hit him. Two years ago. Stolen car keys. The garage. Aaron.

He smirked and made his way there.

****

Aaron was scrolling through Facebook in the empty garage. He had already told Adam he’d not be in until later, and when asked had replied ‘Special anniversary’. Adam hadn’t asked for details. 

The door suddenly burst open, and Aaron grinned at the sight of his fiancé. 

‘Never rely on the manufacturer’s tracker.’ He smirked, and strolled to his car.

Aaron bit his lip. ‘Dunno what you’re talkin’ about mate, I just found it.’

Robert walked closer to Aaron, and carried on, backing him up until Aaron was against the car door. Robert put his hands either side of his boyfriend’s body. ‘Cain’s handiwork then?’ He as good as whispered that, and Aaron shivered. He knew then that their little game wouldn’t last.

Lips crashed together, neither could say who made the first move. Robert groaned, and the sensual sound vibrated through Aaron’s lips and down his body to his toes. He threaded his fingers through Robert’s short blond hair and pulled him even closer; impossibly closer. The need to breathe caught up with them, and they broke apart with a gasp. Robert grinned and kissed Aaron’s jaw, his throat, his neck. 

‘Soft touch,’ Robert whispered against his flesh. ‘Remembering this date.’

‘Look who’s talkin’,’ Aaron panted. ‘You knew exactly what I meant.’

Robert pulled back and smirked. ‘You don’t forget the day a little shit stole your car.’

‘Two little shits, actually. Ross was there too.’

‘Was he? Didn’t notice.’

Aaron snorted. ‘You’re a liar, but I’ll take the compliment.’

They kissed again, and Aaron’s hands lifted Robert’s shirt. His fingers, warm and sure, ran up and down Robert’s sides. He moaned when his lover pushed against him again, so that Aaron felt his erection against his stomach. ‘Fuck me,’ he gasped. ‘Robert, please—’

‘Sh, sh. I heard you, Baby.’ Robert undid Aaron’s belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. This felt so much like their first time in the garage two years ago. Two firsts rolled into one. He turned Aaron around, and the younger man pressed himself against Robert’s Porsche, loving the feel of the cool metal against his heated skin. He felt Robert lift his hoodie, and then the press of lips and tongue against the small of his back, marking a trail upwards. ‘So,’ Robert said. ‘What did you think about me, first time you met me?’

‘Honest answer?’ Aaron chuckled.

‘As if I wouldn’t know if you’re lying or not.’

‘Alright.’ He bit back a moan when Robert lowered his jeans and underwear. He reached back blindly for the older man, and was granted the feel of his solid thigh. ‘I thought you were rich, arrogant, and pretentious. I mean, who the fuck bursts in like that, like something outta Hawaii 5-0?’

Robert froze, then moved back. ‘If you’re gonna be like that—’

‘Rob!’

‘You can finish yourself off.’

‘Hey, no, come on!’ Aaron yelped through a laugh. He knew that Robert wouldn’t really leave him like this, not when he seemed just as worked up, but he had to put up a token protest. ‘Robert, get your arse back here!’

‘Say somethin’ nice about me first.’

Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘As if your ego needs even more of a boost.’

‘I’m gonna find my keys.’

‘You’re the best thing to happen to me!’ Aaron blurted. He turned around, just as surprised as Robert at the admission. ‘You’re a fucking pain in my arse sometimes, Sugden, but fuck you make me so happy.’ Robert raised an eyebrow and approached Aaron again. ‘Why do you think I remembered today, eh? You were so… full of yourself that day, so arrogant and fucking… smug! And I think about it now, and the way I know you now, and I just can’t get over how far we’ve come, y’know?’ 

Robert nodded. ‘I know.’ He was close enough again to put his hands on Aaron’s waist. ‘I know,’ he repeated. Their lips met again for a kiss far more tender than a garage and a memory of a car theft had any right in being.

****

They had moved inside the car, both half-naked and with sweat drying on their skin. Robert sat on the passenger seat, Aaron in his lap; their lips met for a kiss every few moments, and their breaths calmed.

‘Imagine,’ Aaron said, ‘if we hadn’t stolen your car. We probably wouldn’t have met.’

Robert took Aaron’s hand which was drawing patterns on his chest, and laced their fingers together. ‘I would’ve found you,’ he said. He said it with such surety that Aaron moved his head from Robert’s shoulder and looked at him with wonder. He watched the sunlight and shadows play on Robert’s cheeks, watched the colours shifting in his eyes (blue, then green, then blue again), watched as his lips moved as he smiled and spoke. ‘I would’ve found you somehow. We were meant to meet.’

Aaron smiled and bit his lip. ‘You don’t believe in all that fate stuff, do you?’

Robert shrugged. ‘Doesn’t hurt to believe it, does it? In the same year that I returned to the village, so did you. You got involved with Ross even when you couldn’t stand him. Of all the cars he could’ve stolen that day, he stole mine.’ He let go of Aaron’s hand, but reached up and curled his hand around his boyfriend’s neck, caressing the short hair there. He smiled. ‘But even if all that hadn’t happened, I would’ve found you, you know. Can’t imagine my life without you.’

‘Neither can I.’ Tears were pooling in Aaron’s eyes and he willed them away. He wasn’t ashamed of crying or showing emotions, especially not to the man below him. But he had stolen Robert’s car today purely to commemorate the date, and to try and get a good shag out of it (which he had done). He didn’t expect to be so overcome with emotions. How did Robert do this to him? It was Robert’s hand clenching around his neck, his fingers digging into the skin on the back of his neck, the way that Robert looked at him in that moment: as if he was the most important person in the world to him, that made the tears fall. 

The older man smiled, all soft around the edges and full of love. ‘Soft touch,’ he said again.

‘Look who’s talkin’, Mr ‘I believe in fate’!’ Aaron ducked his head to kiss Robert again. ‘Two years, Rob,’ he breathed into his fiance’s skin. 'Two years since we met.’ They smiled at each other. ‘Any regrets?’

Robert looked away in thought, his eyes flitting everywhere as he remembered everything from that day to this. Aaron watched him in fascination. ‘Some,’ Robert finally admitted. He looked Aaron in the eye, conveying his honesty. ‘I regret some things: Katie, Paddy, the way we sometimes hurt each other. But it got us here. If I could have avoided all the heartache then I would, but if it meant I couldn’t have this—you, here with me right now... I wouldn’t change a thing. You?’

‘Just one.’ He shifted and grunted. ‘Startin’ to regret takin’ this fucking car. Playin’ havoc with my back.’

Robert snorted a laugh. ‘Ever the romantic, Dingle. Idiot.’

Aaron smirked. ‘Thought you didn’t negotiate with idiots?’

‘Yeah well, you managed to change my mind, didn’t you?’ They kissed again, then Robert patted Aaron’s thigh gently. ‘C’mon, Baby, before your back seizes up.’

The younger man strained and groaned his way out of the car, accompanied by Robert’s laughter. He was about to put his shirt on, when Aaron grabbed his arm. ‘Rob… I feel the same. A lot of regrets… a whole lot of them.’ Their eyes met. ‘If I could go back and do it again, I would, but not if it meant changing anything between us. You know.’

‘I know.’ 

One last kiss, and then they got dressed. They both got into the car and both left the garage. Two years and already a lifetime of history between them. Aaron eyed the sunlight glinting on his engagement ring and smiled. _‘I’m sure we can work something out.’_ Who would’ve thought they’d come this far?

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
